


Icy Bees

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Just another morning practice, training for the exotic environments of Amity Arena.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Icy Bees

"Okay, take five!" Ruby called out, zooming over where they'd all left their water bottles.

  
Blake shook her head, and started walking - making herself walk and not plod - in that direction, shouldering Gambol Shroud. Today, they actually had access to one of the environmental rooms, basically a smaller version what they'd fight on in the Vytal Tournament. Ruby was determined to maximize their time in it, because this was the first break she'd called, two hours in. In this ice box of a room.

  
It had to be all the sugar. That was how Ruby did it. Or the coffee, which would explain Weiss, too. And maybe Yang; Blake hadn't noticed if she'd had any at breakfast.

  
Or maybe it was just that no one else had her insomnia.

  
Blake took another step, and felt her feet start to slip -

  
"Whoa!" Yang cried out from behind her -

  
\- but Blake managed to keep her feet underneath her, and not wipe out on the ice. Weiss was the only one who hadn't, today, but embarrassment aside, Blake would rather not add any more pre-chilled bruises to her collection.

  
She glanced over her shoulder, at Yang, a pace away, hands still out to catch her. "Thanks."

  
Yang smiled at her, and it was the warmest Blake had felt in hours. "No problem. You caught me earlier." She fell in pace with Blake, and they made it to the bench without further incident.

  
Ruby was scarfing down a cookie, and Weiss just had her hands wrapped around her coffee mug. Blake had no idea how it was still putting off steam. It was probably some ridiculously expensive mug, with integrated Dust, or something equally ridiculous.

  
Picking up her water bottle - she glared at it, shook it to make sure she hadn't misheard. It was almost all ice.

  
Better than nothing. Blake took a drink, forcing herself to swallow the very cold water. She couldn't hold back a shiver, though.

  
Yang clinked water bottles with her. Hers was frozen too. "You doing okay, partner?" Yang took a swig, or at least tried to. Looked into the mouth of her bottle at the block of ice.

  
Brushing some snowflakes from her hair, Blake said, "The weather effects are really annoying." The cold wasn't bad by itself, but when the wind picked up...

  
"You've still got some snow on your bow." Yang smirked at her, and Blake braced herself for incoming puns. "Oh, that _rime_ d. But other than that, you all hearty and... _hail_?"

  
Blake rolled her eyes. "Low-effort pun theme."

  
"Oof, not _ice_ at all. Downright _cold_. You're not going to let me _skate_ at all."

  
"Those were barely puns at all." Blake put her hand on Yang's forehead, intending to jokingly ask if she was feeling well.

  
But Yang flinched away from her touch. And before Blake could start blaming herself for _something_ , Yang tossed her water bottle aside and grabbed Blake's hand in both of hers. "Good grief, Blake! We need to get you some gloves!"

  
Blake hadn't really noticed her hands being cold, but she was _definitely_ noticing how warm - hot, even - Yang's hands were.

  
"Here, give me your other hand. We can get them warm enough not to fall off, at least."

  
It wasn't like there was any actual liquid left in her water bottle. Blake set it down, and put her other hand in Yang's. "Thanks. They didn't feel that cold."

  
Yang took a step closer, pressing Blake's hands against her stomach.

  
_How is she this hot?_ Blake made herself take short breaths, trying not to fill her lungs with the cold air. And keep her hands still, letting Yang's heat soak in. Not...exploring. Tracing out the taut muscles of Yang's torso, shoving her hands under Yang's jacket, desperately seeking out the depths of Yang's heat-

  
Her breath steaming, making her look more like a dragon than ever, Yang offered her another smile. "Sorry, my gloves are in my locker. And they're fingerless anyway, so I don't know how much they'd help."

  
Blake forced herself to stop writing smut in her head. ...For now. She'd come back. "That's okay. Wish we'd known what room we'd get."

  
From the other side of Yang, Ruby said, "The surprise is part of it! We're not going to know in the Vytal Tournament either!" She tried to take a drink from her bottle, and frowned at the icy milk inside.

  
"It's not even that cold." Easy for Weiss to say. She was from Atlas. _And_ she was clutching her steaming mug pretty tightly, despite that.

  
Ruby was looking back and forth between the half-eaten cookie and her sludgy milk, with a growing expression of joy. She started stuffing her cookie into the mouth of the bottle.

  
Weiss sighed, and Yang looked over her shoulder at her sister.

  
"Cookies & cream smoothie?"

  
"Yes! I'm brilliant!"

  
Blake leaned forward, pressing her cold nose against Yang's neck. Yang flinched, but once she realized what was going on, she just tucked her head against Blake's.

  
Breathing out, Blake took a deep breath of the warm air gathered around her friend. Smelling the strawberries in her shampoo, the sweat that the cold was suppressing, the leather in her outfit, the lubricant Yang used on Ember Celica and Bumblebee... All the scents that, taken together, meant Yang. She couldn't see it, but Blake could imagine the contrast of their hair, golden blonde and deep black - 

  
Blake had a sudden impulse to make a braid of both of their hair. She'd never seen Yang in a braid. ...Not that Blake had really braided her own hair in years, either. Just tied it back. She wasn't sure she really remembered how. 

  
Not something for now, anyway. They were rapidly running out of break time. Blake flexed her fingers, Yang's hot hands still pressed against them. They felt much better. It was funny - Blake hadn't really been conscious of them until Yang had noticed. And warming them up had almost hurt, the tingling racing up her veins, prickling her flesh. But now - she was aware of them, and they felt good, ready to perform. ...It was really too bad that they still had an hour of practice left in the ice box.

  
Having gotten at least some of her impromptu smoothie made and eaten, Ruby said, "Okay, back at it, team! Bumblebee and Ice Flowers, and be sure to use the environment! We'll switch to Checkmate and Freezerburn in twenty."

  
Yang let Blake's hands go. "Hey, want to see if we can do a vertical Bumblebee? There are some slopes that might work for it."

  
"Sure." Blake started visualizing how that could work, drawing Gambol Shroud, the hilt cold in her hand. It would warm up.


End file.
